


Just a little moment

by likingthistoomuch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likingthistoomuch/pseuds/likingthistoomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had always been able to separate the fodder for her heart from that for her brain and so had managed to always stay in some state of contenment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a little moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilsherlockian1975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/gifts), [noisymouse (queencockroach)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queencockroach/gifts).



> This is unbeta-d and is for a dear friend who desperately needs some cheer around her.

Serenity...this was it. The sound of children playing in the park. The sound of dogs barking and running after frisbees in the mild sun. It was the sound of birds twittering amongst the freshly bloomed leaves and flowers. The smell of freshly cut grass.

After days spent in the cold environs of the morgue, after time spent cutting in to find the mysteries of the human body, it was a refreshing change to see the people hiding behind that collection of muscle and bone. What made them laugh, run, play, protest, cry... Instead of checking the muscles of the heart to see its physical health, it was beautiful to see what made it really fulfill its function... to live, fill to its brim with emotion as well as at times feel empty.

Being amongst the living gave her great pleasure, as against what people thought she preferred. People were interesting to watch and read. Some, like her friends for instance, were a good subject to study; what made them tick, what wore them down. It was all that eventually helped her in building the stories behind the bodies lying on the cold bench in front of her in the morgue. Humans were suprisingly predictable and yet, surprisingly innovative. In all, it was always a fascinating study and it kept her interested in her field.

She had always been able to separate the fodder for her heart from that for her brain and so had managed to always stay in some state of contentment.

But then there was the soul. Though not very religious, Molly did believe in it, and that it needed to be nurtured. As she accepted the hot beverage from the tall, dark haired man now seated next to her on that park bench, she acknowledged yet again the power of finding that one source which made her soul sing!

A sliver of golden light shone through the new leaves and fell on their intertwined hands. An act so simple, yet for them it had been a journey longer than mere physical distant. As a gentle breeze stirred, it moved her hair over her face and almost into her eyes. Almost...as Sherlock pulled the would-be offending strand away and tucked it behind her ear. Yet again, a simple gesture, but if someone could measure the contentment of one's heart, they would find Molly's brimming. Inhaling the fresh smell of a new season, taking a sip of the hot coffee and resting her head on his shoulder, she closed her eyes and acknowledged that even in the midst of the mad, busy, exciting life of being with Sherlock Holmes, you could find such serene moments. And what better way to celebrate ten years together, than to snatch such a moment of quiet in an otherwise loud, chaotic world.


End file.
